User blog:BJFRacing14/Messages from ABN's Daytime Cable ACE winners
Tom Slater, host of the ABN daytime game show, ''Second Chance'' I am so thrilled to be honored by the viewers of America with this achievment. This was a team effort by the staff and production of Second Chance and I am so proud of the dedication to making this game show the best in daytime for the ABN network. I thank everyone from FremantleMedia, ABN Domestic Television Corporation, Champion Digital Broadcasting, the Caruthers family, and fans of Second Chance for this opportunity to be the leading daytime game show on the ABN network. Of course, this achievment is all in dedication to Mr. Jim Peck and family, the show's predecessor, of which this could not have been possible without their guidance and blessing to revive the show that beget Press Your Luck, Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck and Spin-Off. Thank you again, viewers. We look forward to another CableACE in 2018. I close by saying when luck isn't on your side, you just gotta keep pressin' on because you're never always guaranteed a second chance in life. Make the very best of the chance you have now to reap the reward later. Kaylah Higgins, host of the nationally syndicated daytime talk show, ''Kaylah'' There are no words for how grateful I am to be honored by you, the viewers that have supported our work for the past twenty years! Daytime Emmys, ESPY's, Spirit of ABN Awards, NAACP Image Awards, Viewers Choice Awards, and now, the CableACE. I'm blessed beyond measure. It all began in a small New York studio with only 300 people in 1998. Here I am on the biggest platform representing the most honored television network for our people. With all the tragedy recently, I pray for these people to lift up their voice of love and compassion, not hate and injustice and to reach out to our fellow brothers and sisters in our nation through how we love one another. While I am grateful for the most powerful voices of our kind like Oprah, and many others before us, I'm but a small part of this. I hope that what I bring to the forefront on the Kaylah Higgins Show touched your heart and gave you a new perspective and purpose to be the very best you can be. Thank you so much for your vote and to the production team of the Kaylah Higgins Show for your steadfast support over these past two decades. Thanks to the committee of the CableACE Awards for their consideration of the Kaylah Higgins Show, ABN Domestic Television Corporation and Champion Digital Broadcasting, two most powerful names unified together for all of us and to you, the fans. You are the reason I'm here. Jim Taylor, actor from the ABN daytime series, ''Timeless'' What does this title mean to you? The name, Timeless? It's creating the special moments beyond the scripted story. I'm just absolutely blown away by the amount of fans who enjoy our work on the project. I thank everyone on the production crew and ABN for their support over the years. I was at a time of my life when things rolled out of control. While other networks wanted to bail on me, ABN never did. ABN always stood by and led me back to becoming a better role model for youth and adults alike. The portrayal of Jason Kix in the role of a father has also made me a better father myself. We need more fathers to be there for our children. I hope that through my role modeling of Jason that it helps you in whatever challenges you are facing. Thanks again for this honor. I'm very grateful. John Sabana, lead program director for the ABN morning news program, ''Sunrise America'' What a priviledge this is to be honored with a CableACE award for America's most honored morning news program for America's most honored network, ABN. ABN News and the entire ABN News team is thrilled and very grateful for this selection by the CableACE awards committee. The goal of Sunrise America is to bring stories from your community that matter to you, stories that are good, stories that touch you, stories that affect the very ethos and pathos of our communities. Sometimes, even in the darkest of times when it seems that bad news reigns the world of journalism and ratings, we put aside what makes us feel good about ourselves. Sunrise America during these dark times allow us to come together as a family of believers and non-believers alike, black and white, Hispanic and non-Hispanic, Native American and non-Native American, no matter whose party you've sided with, we are a family like our very own. We're not these holler-at-each-others-faces, berate-the-fans, berate-this or berate-that kind of news program. No. We're a news program that people turn to that bring stories others put aside. We thank you, viewers, for honoring us with your vote. Sunrise America has been ABN's leading news program in the daytime since 1964. Our on-air talent is top-of-the-class, our writers are former Murrow and AP award winners, the photographers are the most experienced and award-winning we have put together. Thank you for making Sunrise America your #1 morning news program. I close with our closing words that finishes our time at 9:00 AM Eastern, "Take courage, even in the darkest of days, a brighter tomorrow is ahead of us." Thank you. J.B. Dallas, host of the ABN daytime game show, ''Ultra Password'' I have no idea how to express gratitude to the fans and viewers. I guess for starters, I have immense gratitude for our staff, our production team, the people behind the scenes, the very talented contestants and celebrities, and the audience. Second, I think it's a testament to the longevity of the Password franchise. I wasn't sure how this would go when I first stepped down as host of XR Hollywood Tonite to take on this role. I'm looking at this lovely black spade called a CableACE, and, guess what? I know now what it meas to Password fans past and present. It means we've done a pretty damn swell job this past season. This is fun! It's what I've longed to do but never got to do on other shows. This is absolutely amazing. Thank you very much for this honor. This is greatly in dedication to the late Allan Ludden who started it all. Thanks to all of the Ultra Password fans and longtime Password fans for your vote and honor and to the entire Ultra Password production team. Category:Blog posts